


2013/06/07 Word of the Day: Abdicate

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [39]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotionally compromised</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/07 Word of the Day: Abdicate

**Author's Note:**

> **Abdicate**   
>  [to give up or renounce (authority, duties, an office, etc.), especially in a voluntary, public, or formal manner](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/07.html)

"I have been... emotionally compromised."

There's a sort of defeated sound in his voice, but Spock is beyond caring. His sense of duty and protocol takes backseat to his emotions. (Why must he have these emotions!)

It barely registers that Jim is quite pleased with himself as he walks off of the bridge.

He has lost so much in such a small amount of time: his mother, his control, his rank. His emotions are running wild.

What's ironic is that what he feels with the loss of his mother makes him curse that human side of himself.


End file.
